


Spiteful Bread

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles, bad neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words spite, spend and Sunday.





	Spiteful Bread

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177206798304/the-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-for)
> 
> Also, I couldn’t fit it all in the 100 word limit, but, in my eye all three of them live together, but Stiles and Derek are established. Kira is just a roommate who happens to also be their friend.

“I should bake banana bread just to spite them,” Stiles mumbled as Derek led him and Kira out of the house. 

“But they don’t like bread. They had a sign and everything,” Kira said, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That’s kinda the whole point.” Stiles grinned when Derek sighed and reached for his hand. Hey, it wasn’t his fault Kira decided to convince them to spend a Sunday afternoon with the new snobby neighbors down the street. Stiles didn’t like how they kept looking at Derek as if Stiles didn’t exist. And honestly, what kind of person didn’t like bread?


End file.
